1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat dollies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boat dolly which utilizes two pairs of transversely mounted wheels to enable a boat to be moved in a horizontal or a vertical on edge position. Conventional boat dollies necessitate the transportation of a boat in a horizontal orientation. Due to the width of the boat, it is extremely difficult to maneuver the boat through narrow doorways and along narrow trails. Additionally, the conventional boat dollies require the use of a relatively large volume of space to enable storage of the boat and the attached dolly. In order to overcome these disadvantages, and to allow a single individual to easily launch a non-trailered boat, the present invention provides a new and improved boat dolly which allows a boat to be selectively transported in a horizontal orientation or in an on edge vertical orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of boat dollies are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a boat dolly is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,846, which issued to W. Boston on Feb. 7, 1961. This patent discloses a foldable boat dolly for use in transporting boats in a horizontal orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,386, which issued to M. Case on June 11, 1963, discloses a collapsible boat dolly with mounting provisions for transporting a collapsible boat. The device is designed for attachment to an outboard motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,252, which issued to G. Montooth on Nov. 17, 1981, discloses a boat dolly for attachment to the bow end of a boat. A wheeled member is arranged to be attached to the bow of a boat and is provided with a hitch so that it can be releasably secured to a towing vehicle. A brake mechanism is provided to prevent rearward rotation of the wheel when desired. The device is also provided with a retractable stern mounted wheel for supporting the rear of the boat. U.S. Pat. 4,392,665, which issued to T. Miller et al on July 12, 1983, discloses a boat dolly for supporting the stern of a boat. The bow of the boat rests on a pair of longitudinally disposed and transversely spaced apart ropes that are tied to the frame of the boat dolly. The bow of the boat is supported and both the boat and boat dolly are propelled by applying manual force to the ropes. The boat dolly includes tranversely adjustable wheels, transversely adjustable transom clamps, vertically adjustable transom clamps, self-adjusting rails and provisions for folding to achieve compact storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,665, which issued to W. Hinnant on Dec. 27, 1983, discloses a boat dolly for transportation and launching of boats by a single individual. If the boat is carried in a vehicle such as a pick-up truck or station wagon, the device can be left engaged with the boat during the vehicular transport. Thereafter, the device is used to move the boat to the edge of the water wherein by the pulling of a lanyard, the boat will slide from the device and into the water. Recovery of the boat is achieved by pulling the boat onto the boat dolly, with the weight of the boat holding the boat and dolly in place during transport back to a storage area.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a boat dolly with two pairs of transversely mounted wheels for allowing a boat to be selectively transported in a horizontal or a vertical orientation. Additionally, none of the aforesaid boat dollies provide for two pairs of transversely mounted wheels, with provisions for selectively mounting one pair of wheels at either end of the boat dolly. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of boat dollies, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such boat dollies, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.